Pre Story: Erazor and the Shadowflare Dragon
Characters - Erazor Asteal - Nari Asteal - Yaria Asteal - Antheé Plot During an age long past, at a time when Resú was still inhabited, in a kingdom called Eldritch, the citizens were happy, along with their king Erazor Asteal. But this much joy attracted the dark and evil of the world. Eldritch was attacked often and they lost many good people. One day, a scientist Rayshade, known as Antheé, attempted to create a source of magic as strong as the magical crystals on Nextaria and Wazroh, to protect the citizens and the King from attacks. He used ancient crystals from deep below Resú, crystals imbued with the power of long dead dragons. He performed several experiments on the crystals to see how he can use the power for good. In the end, the experiment failed. The crystals shattered, releasing dangerous energy. It corrupted Antheé from the inside and turned him into a fused being of dragon and Rayshade, the Shadowflare Dragon. He attacked and killed many of the Eldritch citizens. When Erazor heard of this he told his wife, Nuri, to flee with his daughter Yaria. He prepared a glider and flew to the village where Antheé performed his research. When he arrived at the village, almost everyone was gone. There were no corpses, only ash and ruins. He searched for the dragon and survivors, but found nothing. After searching, he felt something was wrong. In a rush of worry, he flew back to his mansion, only to see everything destroyed. No dragon in sight, and no corpses anywhere. He hoped that his family escaped using the glider, but he saw it broken down in the river next to the mansion. He began to weep, and searched everywhere. He searched for any evidence of his family surviving, but the only thing he found was the burnt plushy of his daughter, which he gave her on her first birthday. After grabbing it, he immediately broke out in tears and stopped in place, not knowing that the one who did this was right behind him. The dragon attacked him and gravely wounded the mighty king. He couldn't drop the plushy and put it in his bag, then he took out his sword and tried fighting the beast. He struck the powerful beast with all his might, but the dragon seemed unharmed. The dragon threw him back a hundred meters. Erazor thought he would die now, alone, without his family. But then he felt something. He couldn't die just yet and let the dragon destroy everything he knew! The king stood up once more and weakened the dragon as much as he could, then he used his crystal magic, sealing the energy of the dragon inside it. The beast turned into black stone, as still as a statue. He would stay like this until his powers would recharge. Until then, Erazor had to find someone powerful enough to defeat the dragon, as he couldn't accomplish such a feat alone. He went to the basement of his mansion, where the laboratory was, and searched for a water resistance potion. After finding a couple, he use the glider to fly to the ancient water temple where the Syranox Goddess, Qyra, resides. He asked her to take the crystal and give it to the fire demons to find the chosen one who would defeat the dragon and save the world. The dragon would rise again in less than a hundred years. After this, Qyra went back to stasis, and Erazor left the temple. No one knows where, but they know he is still alive, waiting for the chosen one's arrival; to train him, avenge his family and kingdom, and to save Syrus.